Develop biodegradable drug delivery systems for the agonist (D-Trp6, des-Gly10) LHRH ethyl amide and antagonist (D-N-Ac-4-Phe2,D-Trp6,D-Ala10) LHRH for contraception. The agonist system will be designed to deliver the drug at a constant rate of 50 to 100 ug/day for a duration of six to twelve months. The antagonist system will be designed to deliver the drug at a contant rate of 200 to 500 ug/day for at least three months.